


Осень в Нью-Йорке или Кусочек лета

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осень всегда приходит незаметно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осень в Нью-Йорке или Кусочек лета

**Author's Note:**

> Текст бетила Uccello Spreo, друг, товарищ и брат :-D  
> Во многом именно благодаря ей текст преобразился.

Осень всегда приходит незаметно.  
Мягкой, почти кошачьей, поступью она подкрадывается, чтобы потом обрушиться долгими проливными дождями, в последний раз напаивая землю живительной влагой перед долгим зимним сном.  
Но это будет потом, когда она вступит в свои права и как полноправная Хозяйка будет распоряжаться своей вотчиной.

Август - уже не лето.  
Медленно желтеют листья на деревьях, некоторые, особенно уставшие за лето, уже падают вниз, и тогда в парке появляется новый звук - шелест опавшей листвы под ногами прохожих.  
Вечера постепенно окутывает совсем не летней прохладой, теплая кофта, а лучше теплые объятия, согревают и дарят воспоминания о тех летних деньках, которые уже подходят к концу.  
Ветер, забирающийся в оставшуюся листву, в длинные волосы, шепчет о приближении своей Хозяйки - Осени. Это, по сути, ее шепот, ее дыхание.

И вот Осень на календаре.  
Она врывается сквозняком и протяжным воем, холодным дождем с грозой. Она приходит громко и шумно, ее слуги и прислужники вторят ей. Природа приветствует ее, склоняясь в глубоком поклоне перед своей Госпожой.

Город тоже встречает Осень.  
Окна дрожат от порывов ветра, их омывает слезами дождя. И пусть дома не сгибаются пополам, не "шелестят" приветствия, как деревья, город приветствует Хозяйку: громкими звуком автомобильного клаксона, звонком велосипеда, детским криком, тихим "здравствуй" в самое ухо.

Артур всегда мерзнет первые несколько дней осени, пока не привыкнет. Он не любит ее, но понимает. Он видит осень как она есть: немного печальна, немного плаксива, но так прекрасна в своей неизбежности.  
Осень в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка уже вовсю раскрашивает деревья, осыпает листья и сама ими шелестит, поднимая в воздух прохладным дыханием.  
Артур медленно идет по дорожке к пруду - весной там были утки, а сейчас просто зеркало из толщи темной воды. Оно гладкое, и лишь дуновение ветра пускает по нему легкую рябь.  
Парк шумит, шуршит и перешептывается. Он готовится к долгому сну.  
Артур подслушивает этот разговор: последние, замешкавшиеся птицы улетают туда, где потеплее, деревья сбрасывают остатки листвы, бесстыдно выставляя голые стволы. Он улыбается каким-то своим мыслям и немного ежится от порыва ветра. Кашемировое пальто обнимает его своим теплом, но открытая шея чувствует прохладные поцелуи Осени.  
На плече появляется кисточка коричневого вязаного шарфа, а потом и весь он обвивается вокруг шеи, надежно укрывая от холода.  
\- Ты снова его забыл, Артур, - мягко говорит Имс за спиной.  
Артур оборачивается и уже собирается сказать что-то язвительное, но Имс быстро чмокает его в замерзший и покрасневший нос и дает в руки стаканчик из Starbucks. Артур принимает кофе и отворачивается. Он зарывается в шарф и прячет в нем улыбку, вдыхает через теплое, нагретое шерстяное полотно и чувствует неповторимый запах лета - запах Имса.  
Имс в это время прижимается к его спине, обвивает руками и утыкается носом в затылок, шумно дышит и крепко обнимает.  
\- Замерз? - тихо спрашивает Артур.  
\- Нет, но если ты хочешь меня согреть ... - Артур почти уверен, что Имс многозначительно шевелит бровями в этот момент, поэтому Артур закатывает глаза и улыбается уголками рта.

Артур не любит осень, но понимает ее.  
Она скулит от одиночества, от холода, который сковывает ее изнутри.  
Что до самого Артура - у него теперь есть свой кусочек лета.


End file.
